Kidnapped
by Amazingness
Summary: Just a normal day at America's, big party, loud music,and games. Until Russia comes in with bad new for you. People are coming for you, they want you dead or alive. Can the Allies save you, or will you just die like the rest? DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA. Rated T for swearing, rating may change in later chapters, ;)
1. Chapter 1

_- Your name or what ever name you want :P

I will be using *she* for _ sometimes... I'M SORRY GUYS!

"Yo, _! You hanging out at me tonight with the Allies or what!" America taunted you as you turned around to look him in the eye.

"What do i get if i come?" You asked.

"Um, you can hang out with me! well, and everyone else." America shouted.

"You? I think i'll pass." You joked, America pouted. "Im joking America! Of course i'm coming!" You shouted as you walked away from him, "See you at five!" You shouted as you waved to him.

You arrived at America's house, Hungary greeted you at the door.

"Oh, hey Hungary, i didn't think you would be here!" You said surprised as you went t give her a hug.

"_, do you really think you were going to be the only girl here? that, and i would never leave Austria alone." Hungary said while clenching her frying pan. "No one get to be with Austria alone, but me." She said while staring at you (e/c) eyes.

"Don't worry, i will stay away from him." You said while she relaxed.

"Good, i don;t want to ruin your pretty face with my frying pan." Hungary said as she pulled you into America's house. You saw Austria sitting on the couch reading a book, Hungary ran right to him and started to read over his shoulder. You tried your best to stay away from Austria, easpecially since Hungary was linked to him the a chain on a prisoner.

"Yo, dudes! _ here!" America shouted as he ran up to you. "Hey, if i were you, i would stay away from the food, England cooked it." America saidas he gestured himself puking.

"I thought you liked England." You said while winking at America, he went pale.

"Uh, um, no!" America shouted as he walked away, retreating to China.

"_!" England shouted at you from the kitchen, "Come here!" You walked over to him.

"What's up?" You asked him as he opened a pantry labeled, 'spices'.

"I need you to try something for me." He said as he opened the fridge.

"No,no. I'm good." You replied as America popped his head into the kitchen.

"Rejected!" America shouted.

"Get out of here you wanker!" England said as he threw an apple at America's face.

"Ow! You'r a jerk!" America shouted at England.

"You sure? I just made some cookies!" England cheered as he pulled a tray of cookies out of the fridge.

"No, im good." You said, 'Why did he put cookies in the fridge...' you asked yourself as you slowly walked backwards from the kitchen, England started to talk to him self again.

"_, Come haang out with me and Hungary." Austria suggested as Hungary glared into your (e/c) eyes.

"Yeah, just sit over here by me!" Hungary said cheerfully as she patted the seat next to her.

"Or she could sit be me." Austria said as he patted the seat next to him, you decided to sit by Hungary. You didn't feel like getting hit with a frying pan.

"How are you doing _?" Austria asked you as Hungary threw her arm over Austria's shoulder awaiting your answer.

"Good, i guess. I'm glad i'm nt the only girl here!" You joked as Hungary started to laugh.

"Did you learn any music, or interments?" Austria asked trying to get you into music.

"Nope, i don't find that very interesting. I loved to listen to music, but i can't play it!" You said as you took Austria's book.

"i see that you are still reading music." You said while opening the book to find song sheets. The original paper was been torn out and replaced with music sheets.

"Yes, and i prefer no one reading them!" Austria protested as he tried to grab the book but was interrupted by Hungary snatching the book from your hands.

"Come and get it!" Hungary cheered as she got up and started to run around the house, Austria chasing after her.

"Hungary! I don't have time to play these silly games! Give me the book back!" Austria shouted as Hungary ran up next to you, catching her breath.

"He is so cute when he is upset!" Hungary said while give the book to you secretly Austria finally caught up to Hungary and you. He put his hand out asking for the book.

"Guve me a kiss and ill give you your book!" Hungary said.

"What? Keep the book!" Austria said as he turned around and crossed his arms in protest.

"Come on Austria! You know you want to! And just think about what would happen if you book got ripped, or worse, burned!" You threatened, Hungary caught on quickly.

"Yeah, America is having a bonfire tonight, maybe ill burn it then!" Hungary said as Austria turned around and gave Hungary a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Good enough." Hungary cheered as she gestured her hand to you asking for the book, you gave it to her., she gave it to Austria.

"Thank you." He relied as he went to sit back down. Hungary followed of course, you were about to go when a hand appeared on your shoulder.

"Bonjour mon ami." France said from behind you.

"Hey France! What's up?" You asked him as you turned around.

"Nothing, just want to say hello, hi." France said again, he never acted perverted around you. He knew that you could kick his ass noncountry style.

"What's new?" You asked him as he looked behind him.

"Well, i was being followed by Spain, but i think he is gone now-"

"France! Stay away from Romano!" Spain yelled as he bursted though the door.

"Spain?" America asked, "Dude, yo said that you weren't going to come!" America yelled as he started to walk toward you and France.

"I wasn't, but estúpido France deiced to stalk Romano again!" Spain bursted.

"I Just want an Italy!" France begged, "Just for a little bit?"

"No! Stay away from him! I try to protect him! It's bad enough that he does not listen to me, you are always by him!" Spain yelled as I faint Itailan voice was hear from out side.

"Spain you bastard! Get out here! Dammit Spain! I was fine! You didn't have to drag me here then leave me again!" Romano shouted as he stormed up the steps and opened the door and started to yell at Spain.

"This is why i did not want him." Austria whispered to Hungary from the couch.

"Romano!" France cheered as he went to hug him, but was punched by Spain.

"Away!" Spain shouted as Romano pushed him.

"I can take care of myself you bastard!" Romano shouted as he left the house. It went silent for a couple seconds, then Romano started to shout again from outside, "Great now my brother is here! Italy go away!" He shouted. You looked out the window to find Romano chasing Italy away from the house.

"Um, Spain? Romano left." You said interrupting Spain and France.

"Well, i have to go get him now, adiós." Spain said, he looked at France, "Stay away from him." He said as he ran out the door chasing Romano. You walked over to France.

"So, stalking Romano i see." You laughed.

"It's not my fault!" France whined as he walked into the kitchen to bother England.

"Shit! _, Run! Russia's coming!" America shouted as you ducked behind the couch behind Austria and Hungary, they looked at you confused.

"I'm not here..." You said as Russia entered the doorway carrying a handful of Vodka.

"I am here!" He said cheerfully He sounded so innocent, and that is what scares you. You have heard story's about this Russian, he has heard story's of you. Even though you are not a country, he still wants 'to be one with you'.

"Who invited him?" You asked Hungary from behind.

"Everyone is invited. But i don't remember Russia being on the guest list." Hungary said whispering, Russia saw her. He walked over to her.

"You've seen _. da?" He asked.

"No not at all." Hungary lied, Russia knew. he turned to Austria and grabbed him, "Let him go!" Hungary yelled, everyone turned to watch her. "He didn't do anything!" She cried.

"Hands off me!" Austria struggled.

"I need to talk to _, where is she?" Russia asked Austria now turning blue. "Where is _? Tell me, now." Russia glared at Hungary, waiting for an answer. "Not telling, da? Fine. I'll take him." Russia said while flinging Austria over his shoulder and started to walk out the door.

"Stop!" You shouted from behind the couch, Russia dropped Austria, Hungary ran over to him and picked him up and retreated back to You.

"Hello _!" Russia greeted you happily.

"What the hell is happening!" America shouted as Russia threw a terrifying glare at America.

"I need _." He said with a purple aura around him.

"Dude, calm down, im sure that _ did mean to do anything to make you upset!" America yelled.

"I know, I'm not mad at her, i need to deliver a message to her." Russia said calmly.

"What?" You asked fiercely as Russia pulled out a piece of paper from his pipe and unfolded it.

"*clears throat* Don't bother fight with us, we will win. If you don't come with Russia, we will take you. It's either peace, or war." Russia put the paper back into his pipe and stared at you.

"What the hell?" You asked.

"_ come with me." Russia said calmly.

"No." You replied, "i'm not going anywhere."

"He is not going to like your answer." Russia's voice dropped. "He will come for you." Russia said while walking out the door. "kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk ol..."

Hungary ran up to your in a hug.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," You replied, "What does he mean?" You asked while you heard a gun being loaded, you turned to the sound. America was laoding all of his weapons.

"It's means they are coming for you." America replied as he continued loading his guns.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell do you mean?" You asked.

"I mean they are coming for you." America responded.

"Who!" You yelled.

"The Axis" France interrupted.

"What, Why?" You asked.

"They choose a noncountry and use them for war experiments." Hungary said while looking at the ground, "I don't want them to take you!" She screamed while hugging you.

"Hungary, we knew this day was coming. That's why we had this party. It's for your protection." America said in a serious tone. You have never heard him like that. It was dark, and evil.

"That's why i'm not drinking tonight." England mumbled.

"So you guy knew about this?" You yelled.

"Yeah, that's why we never let you out of our sight. Every night we watch you, we take turns." Austria said.

"That's creepy." You replied.

"We had to protect you,aru!" China yelled.

"Guys." A low whisper was heard, but no one could hear it.

"Did you guys hear something?" You asked while America aimed his gun ready to shoot.

"Guys!" The whispered seemed to get a little louder, but you could barley hear it.

"Over there!" You pointed to a small opening in the wall. "There is someone in there!" You shouted and you saw a leg, America shoot the gun.

"Ow!" The voice yelled, "America why did you shoot me!" The small voice cried.

"Mattie! Guy's i found Matt!" America cheered as he pulled him out, "It's just a flesh wound!" America chanted.

"That still hurt!" He whined as he turned to you. "Your in danger, they are coming. I a couple days or sooner." Canada said silently.

"How do you know?" America asked.

"I heard Italy, he was talking about it with Germany. But Germany saw me and i ran." Canada said.

"Oh, so it's true." You said while looking at the floor.

"No! It's just a game, we just wanted to see if you got scared or not!" America shouted angrly.

"America, calm down!" England cooed as he put his hand on America's shoulder.

"I'm sorry! It's all happening so fast! It seems so unreal! it's hard to believe!" You shouted back. You turned around swiftly to look at Hungary, "What experiments do they do?" You asked nervously. All Hungary did was cover her face.

"I-I don't want to talk about it!" She screamed as she ran over to Austria and buried her face in his firm chest. Austria hugged her.

"They test weapons, poison, medicine anything they can get their hands on," America started, "Anything to make you scream." America said while turning to England. He looked at him in horror.

"How do you know this?" You asked taking a small step closer causing the floor boards to creek. America turned to you in shock, he was as pale as a ghost. He ran out of the room and into a spare bedroom, the door slammed shut. England stepped up.

"His, girlfriend was a noncountry," England started, "The Axis new that America was happy, they did not like it. America was more powerful than ever, His economy was great, military was great, everything was great. The Axis wanted to stop it."

"-They took her, my girlfriend and me," America said as he opened the door, "And here's what happened..."

_ FLASHBACK _

America's prov.

It was dark, all I can remember was that i was eating dinner with Nickie (America's girlfriend). The door was busted open with the Axis starring, they grabbed her, then me.

We were dragged into a truck.

"Where the hell are you taking us!" I shouted as i saw Nickie being tossed into the trunk with me. She crawled over to me, embracing me.

"Shut up." The German man said in the front.

"No! I have the freedom of speech! I can talk as much as i want! _blah blah blah blah blah blah blah!_" America chanted.

"Not anymore." The german said as he punched me in the face. It all went black.

I woke up tied to a rough, wooden chair. The room was pitch black and a small dim light hovered above a small area a couple meters away from me. A girl was there, Nickie.

"Nickie!" I yelled, she turned to me, blood down her face. "Nickie!" I screamed again hopping with the chair to get closer to her, she started to shake her head, i stopped.

"No, don't come closer." She mouthed to me. I was confused at first, then I was blinded. The room flooded with a bright, white light. I blinked until i gained vision.

"Ah, he is avake." The German said proudly.

"What the hell is your problem man!" I yelled at him.

"You." He said with an evil grin.

"What did i do to you!" I yelled again hoping for a better answer than before.

"You took her away from me." The German pointed to Nickie, "She was under my control, then you took her away and became allies." He yelled as an small Italian came into the room with a small tray with needles and knives.

"W-what are you doing with those?" I asked in horror.

"Bring him closer Feli." The German said to the Italian as he walk behind me and pushed me toward Nickie. I was starring at her in the face. Her eyes matched with mine, the horror. She starred at me with horror and sadness. I felt a tear drip down to my cheek.

"This is my new project." The German said while flicking a syringe, "It poisons the victim from the inside out. I have not tested it yet, and i am very eager to." He said again while looking at my straight in the eyes. The Italian ran off into a door. "He is a wimp, but i love him." Germany whispered under his breath, as he lowered the syringe to Nickie.

"No!" I shouted, he stopped and looked at me. "Don't! Take me instead!" I chanted again and again. Germany looked at me with confusion.

"Nien, it will be more fun to watch scream from watching this." He said while he stapped Nickie in the arm with the needle.

"No!" I shouted as i tried to escape the chair, all the German did was laugh. She saw her face go pale, her eyes started to go glare up. I screamed even louder. The Germans laugh got louder as well.

"A-america?" Nickie whispered, her ocean blue dazed eyes were staring right into my tear filled ones.

"Y-yes?" I stuttered.

"I-I, love you..." She whispered. Silence. The German left the room. I starred at Nickie's body, not moving at all. Once the German left, i became free from the chair. I didn't move.

"Nickie?" I asked. "Nickie, NICKIE!" I shouted as i fell from my chair and ran up to her. I yelled her name, one after another. I finally realized that she would never answer.

_ END OF FLASHBACK _


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh my God," You gasped, "I'm so sorry!" You went to hug him, he exceppted. you wrapped your arms around his brown bomber jacket.

"It's okay." He cooed, "It was a long time ago, but i still feel as though i could of saved her." America said as you broke the hug. He walked over to his wall. "Dammit! I could of saved her! She was so close to me! If i didn't ask her out for dinner on that damn day!" America shouted as he pounded his fist into the wall.

"America, stop!" You shouted, "there was nothing you could do!" You cooed as he went to grab your best friends arm.

"you know, you remind me of Nickie." America said gloomly. "I miss her so much! If it was not for me she would still be alive! I just had to call her that night!" He shouted again as he stormed off into his bedroom. There was a couple minutes of silence, we all exchanged looks. America finally came out of his bedroom with tears down his eyes and a picture of whom you assumed to be Nickie.

"This is why i need to protect you." America said while holding up a picture of him and Nickie. She was beuatiful. She had alburn hair, perfect, white skin, peircing blue eyes, and a slim, sexy fingure.

"What do i have to do?" You asked as America grinned.

"Grab a gun, and wait." He said with a smirk, he was happy that you agreed with him, who wouldn't be? You were the girl who never agreed with anyone!

You walked over to a small wooden table and grab a pistol. That was the only gun you knew how to work, America nodded in agreement.

"This won't be that bad! We can still have fun." America cheered, he quickly snapped out of the gloomy mood he was in very quickly. "Let's play spin the bottle" He suggested, France ran up and found plenty of bottles, but they were full.

"I got it!" Engalnd yelled as he grabbed a bottle and chugged it down in a heartbeat.

"England, you can't drink today!" America yelled as England looked at him.

"I have to stay awake some how, and relax! It's just rootbeer!" He joked as he tossed the glass bottle to America.

"ohonhonhonhon, Who will go first?" France said while starring at the group of nations. "_! You go first!" France screamed as he tossed the bottle to you. All the nations sat on the floor, trying to forget the fact of what is going to happen. If this was going to be you last night, make it enjoyable right?

You spun the bottle, not knowing France's trick, it landed on who else but France. He flashed a smile at you.

He was sitting right in front of you, Hungary at your left, America on your right. You leaned in a gave him a quick kiss of the cheek.

"Mon ami, that is cheating!" He complied.

"Yeah? So is that." You said while you pointed to his hand which held a magnet. He laughed and threw the magnet into the other room.

"Better?" He asked, you shoke your head.

"I know you have more tricks." You joked as France got up and emptied his pockets. Different gagets, toys, and other *bad* stuff were emptied.

"All gone!" France said as he sat back down to the game.

"America, your turn!" France sang as he passed the bottle to America, he rejected it.

"No, i'm just going to watch, i am still loyal to Nickie." America said as the room went silent. No one talk for what seemed like hours. You broke the silence.

"I think it's time for bed." You said as you sat up, France didn't even laugh, everyone went into spare rooms and couchs silently. You shared a room with America for the night. You tursted him, that and he had all the weapons.

"America, i'm really sorry about Nickie-"

"It's fine." America said as he opened his drawer, he pulled out different types of weapons. Form guns to knives, to even smoke bombs.

"Here." America said as he handed you a large hunting knife, "For protection, you never knonw when they will strike." He said while he jumped in bed. America had two beds in his room. One for him, and one form Nickie. He never moved her bed out of that room. You were the only person allowed to sit, lay, or sleep on that bed. He trusted you.

_**Time skip! _**_

There has been no signs of the Axis, you felt more calm, but America was over the edge. Everyday he was paacing around the house, almost everyone left him except for England, and France.

America was perfectly fine with his guest, he just had one rule: England can't cook. England was fine with that, he made America agree that no fast food was allowed either, America whinned and complined like a child, England gave in. America could bring in fast food on Monday and Friday. America agreed.

We lived in peace for a week, no sign of the Axis, you were safe.

"_!" Check it! I got a new awesome game!" America shouted to You as he shoved a new horror game in your face.

"I Don't want to play it!" You shouted as you pushed it out of your face.

"Come on! Please!" America begged, you gave in. You walked over to the large TV screen and grabbed two Xbox controlers, one for you, and one for America.

"Yo! Guys come on! Your gonna miss it! Me and _ are playing a awesome game it got!" America yelled as England and France came walking in, England wearing an apron.

"England, what the fuck dude? I said no cooking!" America shouted.

"I know, and no need to be rude! I just wanted to wear it!" England huffed as he sat down a seat away from France. "Don't try anything you frog!" Engalnd yelled as France watched the TV. America put in the game, you sat back and leaned agaisnt the couch inbetween France and Engalnd. America sat right in front of the TV.

Big letters on the TV were spelled in blood, 'Hew reere' It read, America started to jump up and down for joy. The screen froze.

"What the fuck man?" America yelled as he crawled over to the Xbox and hit it over and over again. "Dammit, not again!" He yelled.

"America. It's fine!" You joked as he kept on hitting it, the screen unfroze.

"I fixed it!" America shouted with glee as the TV started up again.

'Hew reere' It read over and over again, the words started to collied togther.

"This is awesome!" America yelled as he kicked up his feet onto a chair.

"Wait a second." You said while looking at the screen even harder. Then, the screen went black.

"this is so sweet!" America cheered as 4 letters appered,

'Were'

"What?" you asked yourself as 4 more words came up.

'here'

The words collied, 'Were Here'

"Shit." America said as he got up and pushed England and France off the couch. he tore off the seats and pulled out four guns, one for each of us. america turned to us.

"There here."


	4. Chapter 4

"There here." America said as he threw guns to us in a swift action.

"What, now!" England cried as he grabbed the gun being thrown to him.

"Oui" France said as he gabbed a gun and ran over to the door, blcoking it.

"_ hide." America said in a stren, angry voice. You didn't hesitate, England pulled you with him into a wall.

"Here, there is a hidden door here. It is invisable from the human eye." England said as he tapped the door in a rythmic pattern. A small opening appeared. you opened it and it led to a small tunnel. "Get in" England said while pushing into the small space, you were tossed a small flashlight. England closed the door.

"There coming, _, run through the tunnel, once you get out go north. My car is about 5 minutes away on foot, go to it. The key is in the sideview mirror, get it, and drive to China's. He will protect you from there." America said while leaning up agaisnt the wall.

"They are here! I hear them coming." France whisperd as you started to run for you life.

_ America, Engalnd, and France_

"There coming!" France whisperd again as someone knocked on the door.

"Let us in!" The voices yelled from the outside.

Silence.

"I repeat let us in!" The voices started to get louder as the door handle started to shake. France's body still blocked the door, "We just want the girl!" The voice started to whine. You heard someone being slapped.

"Shut up! Don't sound weak!" Another voice was heard.

"Italy, Romano?" France mouthed at England and America. America walked up to the door with the gunnn ready to shoot, France stepped out of his way. America opened the door to find the Vargas brothers starring at him with a blank expression.

"We surreneder!" Italy sscreamed as he held up a small white flag in the air, Romano pushed it down. Romano stepped up to America.

"Just give us the girl." Romano said with a stren voice. America aimed his gun at Romano's face, Romano ran behind Italy. Italy started to cry.

"No no! Please don't shoot me! Romano dragged me here! Germany wanted the girl! not me! Please no! I don't like to be shot! It hurts really badly! Please don't shoot! If you do ill cry like i am now! Romano help me! No no no! Don't point the gun at me!" Italy cried as America shut the door.

"Wow, he sent them? pittiful." England huffed as America open the door again and grabbed Italy in pulled him inside. America pointed a gun to his head.

"Who else is here?" America asked Italy as Italy started to shake in fear. "Who. else. i. here?" America asked again putting his fingure on the trigger. Itaaaly screamed.

"Mr. Germany, Japan, and Prussia!" Italy cried.

"Italy you idiot! We weren't suppoesed to tell them that! Were gonna get killed!" Romano said while he banged on the door, a radio clicked, "Tomatoe to Potatoe bastard, Italy blew our cover." Romano said from the door as he fled away.

America looked into Italys closed eyes, he released the trigger and dropped his gun.

"It was a distraction." America yelled as he released Italy. England ran over to Italy and held him, making escape impossable. America reached a coner of the room.

"_!" He screamed as he opened the door in the wall and ran into it.

"What about him?" Engalnd asked.

"Let him go, we don't have time for him. We have to focus on _." America said as France grabbed America gun off the floor and followed America into the tunnle, England following behind him; leaving Italy by him self in the room.

"Italy to commander, they took the bait." Italy said while he walked out of the room, laughing...


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you know that this story has been put on hold for now. I have to find inspiration. Sorry! :(


End file.
